


Утопленный в мыслях

by arisu_aiko, WTF NARUTO 2021 (WTF_NARUTO_2021)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, ЗФБ, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu_aiko/pseuds/arisu_aiko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_NARUTO_2021/pseuds/WTF%20NARUTO%202021
Summary: Тайные плюсы униформы АНБУ
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Утопленный в мыслях

Хаширама подался вперёд и осторожно расстегнул крепление фарфоровой маски, мягко убирая её прочь. Тобирама тут же почувствовал себя уязвимым и отвел взгляд в сторону. Теплая ладонь легла ему на щеку, поворачивая обратно. 

— Не переживай, мы можем не… 

— Нет, — голос охрип и вышло поспешнее, чем хотелось. — Всё в порядке.    
Тобирама повернул голову, утыкаясь лицом в ладонь брата, невесомо коснулся губами, отчего Хаширама вздрогнул. И тут же прижался всем телом, абсолютно не стесняясь своего возбуждения, прикоснулся губами к губам и замер, спрашивая молчаливого разрешения. Тобирама зажмурился, словно прыгал в холодную воду и подался вперед, встречая губы брата своими. Хаширама не напирал, идеально вёл их поцелуй, придерживая Тобираму за лицо. Самому Тобираме было не так легко, эмоции накрывали его, и всё, что он мог, это цепляться за плащ хокаге. Хаширама одобрительно вздохнул на эти нетерпеливые прикосновения. Тобирама задохнулся, когда брат ощутимо прикусил губу, от сладкого укуса его пробрала дрожь. Член болезненно терся о ткань униформы. 

Шляпа хокаге неприятно уткнулась углом в висок, грозя упасть на пол, и они разорвали поцелуй. Хаширама снял головной убор и надел его на Тобираму, мягко улыбаясь. 

— Тебе очень идёт. 

Тобирама тяжело дышал, прищурив глаза, ткань шляпы частично закрывала обзор, мешая рассмотреть брата. 

— Тебе идёт больше, — вернул Тобирама, чтобы нарушить внезапно повисшую тишину. — Не планирую отбирать её у тебя. 

— А жаль, я был бы не против избавиться от всей этой скучной бумажной работы, — руки Хаширамы скользнули ему на живот, оглаживая, Тобирама непроизвольно дёрнул бедрами, ища прикосновения. 

— Ты вырос таким красивым, брат, — Хаширама широко улыбнулся и, задрав водолазку, провел руками по бокам, погладил косые мышцы живота. 

  
Тобирама почувствовал, как щеки начали гореть сильнее, сил на ответ совершенно не оставалось, впрочем Хаширама и не ждал его. Он скользнул рукой ниже, надавливая на пах, и у Тобирамы вырвался всхлип. Он даже не заметил, когда Хаширама стянул с него штаны, очнулся, только ощутив, как его толкнули дальше на стол, заставив откинуться на локти. Хаширама подхватил его за лодыжку, скользнул рукой от голени вверх по бедру, к его талии и вдоль ребер. У Тобирамы поджались пальцы на ногах, когда Хаширама своей тёплой ладонью обхватил правую лодыжку, закинув себе на плечо. Он выдержал небольшую паузу, поцеловав его в коленку, и любуясь вставшим членом Тобирамы. 

Хаширама поднес ладонь к его губам, очертя пальцами нижнюю, и Тобирама приоткрыл рот, послушно вобрав чужие пальцы. Он старался не отводить взгляда от лица брата, и только это позволило ему заметить расширившиеся зрачки и хищно раздувшиеся ноздри. Тобираме пришлось прикрыть глаза, приложив все усилия, чтобы не кончить прямо сейчас, от выражения лица Хаширамы. Без нормальной смазки первый толчок вышел немного болезненным, но так было даже лучше, дискомфорт позволял немного отвлечься от чрезмерного наслаждения. Хаширама не давал ему времени привыкнуть и начал сразу двигаться медленно и плавно, но без остановок, словно зная, как Тобирама любит. Тобирама в какой-то момент даже порадовался наручным пластинам, потому что от движений Хаширамы его протаскивало по столу, и без них его локти точно были бы стерты уже через несколько минут. Тобирама даже попытался рассмеяться от этой мысли, правда, с губ вместо смеха слетел глубокий, протяжный стон. 

— Что такое? — Хаширама даже не запыхался, его голос звучал так же, как и всегда. 

— Подумал... а-а-х, — Тобирама зажмурился на особо сильном толчке, сглотнув вязкую слюну. — Что ты правильно настоял на наручах. 

Хаширама  тихо, сладко засмеялся в ответ и  навалился на него, согнув пополам. Смазанно поцеловал в губы и положил руку на шею, сжимая пальцы на горле, перекрывая воздух. Тобирама от неожиданности вскинул бедра, вцепился в запястье брата. Хаширама чуть ослабил давление, не переставая двигаться. У Тобирамы вырвался полузадушенный всхлип — настолько эти ощущения переполняли его, и запрокинул голову, открывая больше доступа к шее. Хаширама хмыкнул и сжал пальцы сильнее, оставляя следы. 

— Тобирама. 

— Тобирама! — толчки становились хаотичнее, а голос брата звучал отдаленнее, перед глазами всё начало плыть. 

— Тобирама! — он проснулся, резко сев, и столкнулся лицом к лицу с Изуной. Тот зашипел, потирая лоб. 

— Больно же, черт тебя дери. Вот так, помогаешь человеку от кошмара очнуться, а он тебя… — Изуна улёгся обратно, спиной к Тобираме, не прекращая ворчать. На стену медленно ложились первые лучи солнца. Тобирама прислушался к себе, ожидая почувствовать отвращение или гнев, но ничего из этого не было. Он посидел ещё немного и принял решение начать собираться на работу. Если ему повезет, то сегодня будет долгий день, в котором сон успеет забыться и превратиться в смутные очертания. 


End file.
